mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Archfiend Pam
Maou Pam (魔王パム) is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. She is part of the Foreign Affairs Division and is considered the strongest magical girl in current generation. Appearance As a Magical Girl, Maou Pam has short gray hair with black and red tips. She has two devil horns on the top of her head, and red eyes with slitted pupils. She wears a black collar, and top with white and red spikes attached to it. The collar has a small red bow attached to it, and is ringed with white lace. She has black sleeves with a lining of white fur and red markings, and her nails are painted red. The bottom of her outfit is also black with white and red spikes. She has four rectangular black wings. Personality Magic To fight with four big black wings She can freely manipulate the four wings. She can change the size, shape and characteristic, change the component, apply sensory organ, reproduce, and all the other stuffs. If the wings for some reason disappear or got destroyed, they can still return to 4 sheets. However, she can have only up to 4 sheets of wings. If they leave the body, the wings can act autonomously, but they can only perform simple instruction. Special Move(s) CocytusCocytus, in Greek mythology, is one of the river in the underworld. It is usually depicted as a frozen water area. - Lowest Layer of Ice: Expanding the wings with a reduced density, lowering the temperature of the surrounding to extremely cold. SabbathSabbath is a supposed meeting of witches with the Devil. - Demon Banquet: Changing the wings to clothes. HadranielHadraniel, in Jewish Angelology, is an angel being assigned as a gatekeeper at the second gate of heaven. - Gigantic Gatekeepers: Enfolding the wings to wall. It can withstand a nuclear attack at close range. LonginusLonginus, in Christian history, is a Roman soldier who pierced Jesus with a lance, which is called the "Holy Lance". - Holy Lance: Changing the wings to spear that is sharp enough to pass through several thick rocks. GehennaGehenna is Jewish and Christian synonym for hell. - Flames of Purgatory: Changing the wings to fire. LogosLogos is originally a Greek word, meaning "opinion", "reason", "speech", and "word" - Wise Words: Turning her wings to directional destructive sound wave. LuciferLucifer, originally a Latin word, means "the morning star". - The Morningstar: Firing a light beam with wings emitted by high temperature. MinosMinos, in Greek mythology, was a king who would send people to the Labyrinth to be eaten by Minotaur. (Based on what we found currently) The relationship between Minos and wind is that Minos also imprisoned Daedalus, the creator of the Labyrinth, and Icarus, Daedalus's son, in the labyrinth, in which they escaped by flying away with wings invented by Daedalus - Barking Super Wind - Barking Wind: Blowing with strong wings. EchidnaEchidna, in Greek mythology, is a monster, half-woman and half-snake. - Viper: Emitting miasma. MastemaMastema is a Jewish Angel who carries out the punishment of God. In Hebrew language, Mastema means "hatred" and "hostility". - Hatred: Turning her wings to bladed propellers Relationship Cranberry, The Forest Musician Mana Hana Gekokujou 7753 Ripple Marika Fukuroi Maou Pam was Marika Fukuroi's mentor. Lady Proud Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Biggest Breast After Transformation, Maou Pam ranked #3. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Maou Pam ranked #25, along with Magical Daisy. *In Fanbook 1, Maou Pam has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Vocabulary: 5/5 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters